


Birthday Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Birthday, Bucky Barnes's Birthday, M/M, Rec list, Steve Rogers's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in July 2019.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550
Kudos: 1





	Birthday Recs

Compiled in honor of Steve's 101st birthday, but birthday celebrations of all types are included.

### Steve/Bucky Birthday Fic Recs

**Title:** Belated  
**Why:** During the war, Steve is thwarted in his attempt to give Bucky a birthday present (and to tell him something). When Bucky comes back after TWS, he gets a second chance. Also, it's Leveragehunters: need I say more?  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217027>

**Title:** The Best Day Ever  
**Why:** Bucky hates surprise parties. Steve has a solution.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522005>

**Title:** Bucky's Birthday  
**Why:** Same comic artist as for Steve's, lovely comics for Bucky's birthday.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523001>

**Title:** fuck a jubilee, who wants it  
**Why:** On his 100th birthday, Bucky struggles to find something worth celebrating.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599693>

**Title:** Happy Birthday, Steve Rogers!  
**Why:** steve reacts to the state of america each year. sort of combines the man out of time stuff and steve's search for a modern identity.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968099>

**Title:** if it's from you  
**Why:** On both of Bucky's “first birthdays”, Steve isn't sure his gifts are enough.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651155>

**Title:** I need to be youthfully felt, cause god I never felt young  
**Why:** Birthday sex! Bucky's 100th again.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210982>

**Title:** life is a history of absences and unprepared returns  
**Why:** Lovely, melancholy five things fic about Steve’s birthdays after being defrosted  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647084>

**Title:** Life of the Party  
**Why:** one of my favorite meet-cutes. Shrunkyclunks where Steve and Bucky meet at a Sam’s neice’s birthday party. Bucky is a superhero impersonator for children! There’s also mistaken identity hijinks which is always great.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713840/>

**title:** pyrotechnics  
**why:** listen………….. :eyes: is all  
**link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270398>

**Title:** Renascence  
**Why:** Steve in Wakanda, sad that Bucky won't be awake to celebrate his 100th birthday. hitlikehammers' trademark tearjerker style.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468937>

**Title:** Strays  
**Why:** excellent, sweet fic of Bucky and Steve reconnecting post TWS with featured Google Doodles celebrating Bucky’s birthdays!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907179>

**Title:** The Tones That Tremble Down Your Spine  
**Why:** Bucky, still recovering from his time as the Soldier, thinks he knows what Steve's birthday party will entail (Warning: HYDRA trash party, check the tags).  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927055/>

**Title:** Under the chenille blanket: City College 1937  
**Why:** This is part of an ongoing series about pre-war Steve and Bucky, but can be easily read as a standalone. Featuring Steve finding out from his friend Arnie Roth about a gay club, Steve and Bucky going there on a date, and Steve seeing something there that he didn't know about. And he tells Bucky that's what he wants for his birthday. It totally counts.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915365/>

**Title:** your day number one in the rest of forever  
**Why:** It's Bucky's 99th, and Steve wants to put a ring on it.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207571>

**Title:** you're the fireworks flyin' on the fourth of july  
**Why:** fluffy smut as Steve catches up on all the birthdays he’s missed with Bucky  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145540>

### Steve/Bucky Birthday Fanart Recs

Years of each other: <https://cyberdelph.tumblr.com/post/183344914742/years-of-each-others-by-pickie-jizhidenaodong>

Happy birthday, Grandpa Rogers: <https://illustratedkate.tumblr.com/post/90738920107/happy-birthday-grandpa-rogers>

Happy birthday, Steve: <https://eyesoffelina.tumblr.com/post/146910683399/happy-birthday-steve>

NSFW happy birthday, Steve: <https://twitter.com/leehanjiart/status/1146828296341995520>

Happy birthday, Steve: <https://the-life-of-bucky-barnes.tumblr.com/post/186046294202/on-instagram>

Happy birthday, Captain: <https://petite-madame.tumblr.com/post/186045890446/happy-101st-birthday-captain-the-thursday>

4 birthdays (sad, not an EG fix-it): <https://noctemdreamer.tumblr.com/post/186048147860>

Day 9: <https://cyberdelph.tumblr.com/post/186060070782/day-9-by-fe127>

Birthday Steve: <https://cyberdelph.tumblr.com/post/186037427452/stevie-by-pickieeeee>

Happy 100, Bucky Barnes: <https://mintmintdoodles.tumblr.com/post/158196202467/happy-100-bucky-barnes-i-hope-you-have-the>

100 years young: <https://chiyume.tumblr.com/post/158244357949/100-years-young-x>

Happy late birthday: <https://angeolras.tumblr.com/post/186065194266/in-another-universe-happy-late-birthday>

Happy birthday, Steve Rogers: <https://mechinaries.tumblr.com/post/90767284014/happy-birthday-steve-rogers-and-america-i-guess>

Happy birthday, America: <https://sparkstark.tumblr.com/post/162597788346/happy-birthday-america>

Happy birthday, Steve: <https://the-life-of-bucky-barnes.tumblr.com/post/186046300682/on-instagram>

Happy birthday steve: <https://donquibug.tumblr.com/post/140800668200/happy-birthday>

NSFW Happy birthday Steve: <https://kimeido.tumblr.com/post/146852587018/happy-birthday-steve>

Birthday cake: <https://nicoise-salad.tumblr.com/post/144636971184/im-in-fucking-tears-because-anuyan-sent-me-this>

Happy birthday, punk: <https://thewilfling.tumblr.com/post/186042584226/happy-b-day-punk-3-like-this-buy-me-a-coffee>

Is it your birthday, goat?: <https://thewilfling.tumblr.com/post/183362252611/is-it-your-birthday-goat-no-then-back-off>

Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
